penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Adarero Prideshadow
Appearance Blonde, straight hair slightly covers a fine, grinning face. Strong heterochromia eyes (Blue/Gold), set tightly within their sockets, watch meticulously over the lands they've wanted to wander for so long. A scar stretching from the left side of the forehead, first running towards his left cheek meets a scar which runs from his left cheek to his right eye leaves a pleasurable memory of defended lives. This is the face of Adarero Prideshadow, a true ally among half-kitsune. He stands common among others, despite his lean frame at five foot eight inches tall. There's something enigmatic about him, perhaps it's his unusual calmness of walking about in his form or perhaps it's his subtle grin which rests on his face. Personality Self-Confident, Creative, and Loquacious are the brighter points of Adarero's personality. Like every coin, the darker or less desirable parts of Adarero's personality come from his constant illogical plans and his need to flirt with everything. Family Nesina Prideshadow is a Half-Kitsune Scribe for Sir Sarnmil a knight of local importance. She is known for having five close friends which her children would call aunt or uncle, being extremely attractive albeit with bad shadow. Sir Sarnmil was responsible for appointing her to run his business after putting her through formal education. Irrano Prideshadow is a Half-Kitsune male and father of the Prideshadow children. Best known for his Patron, a Noblewoman of little importance named Lady Bevara (Half-Kitsune) who is only local influence has a liking of Irrano. Rumors often spread of Irrano's unfaithfulness and the legitimacy of Lady Bevara's children. Marelos Prideshadow is the first born child of Nesina & Irrano and usually considered the golden child of the group. Prior to his enlistment as a Lieutenant II into the light cavalry, he was given a Shield from Sir Sarnmil. This lead to eleven rivals as they were jealous of his gift once he joined the army. His military career was best known for his unit being ravaged by disease but still leading them across a number of skirmishes. Varelos Prideshadow is the second born child of Nesina & Irrano. He was born at darkness directly at midnight which has lead to many people thinking he was blessed with sneaking abilities. Currently, he travels with a childhood friend, who heard voices telling him to find Varelos. Draqo Prideshadow is the third born child of Nesina & Irrano. He is known for being extra fluffy compared to the normal Half-Kitsune. He currently lives as a priest to Deep Sashelas. Tirera Prideshadow is the fourth born child and only girl of Nesina & Irrano. She holds a secret which she never speaks about. She is best known for her Patron Sir Sarnmil, following in her mother's footsteps she is also a scribe for the knight. Sir Sarnmil provided her with formal education and taught her swordwork. Currently, she travels The Feywild with him as his personal scribe. Childhood * Age 8: At eight years old the Prideshadow family farm and the local farms near them were ravaged by Wretch Dragon. While almost everyone made it out alive it was said to be centuries before the land would recover. The family would move to Amberhallow. Adolescence * Age 14: Adulthood Prior to Discord Defining Event Adventures Category:Player Character